bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus Sacrifice Radia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40716 |no = 1273 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 44, 51, 58, 65, 72, 80, 85, 88, 91, 94 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 14, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 74, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 11, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 74, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94, 97, 100, 103 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 10, 5, 6, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 5, 3, 6, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = During the battle against the gods, Radia used the thunder phantom magic she learned as a child to repel enemies that reached the palace. As she watched the capital gradually succumb to the invaders, the feelings that she had so forcibly repressed suddenly came free. As the imminent fall of Bariura loomed near, she decided to sacrifice herself so that survivors might have a chance to escape. Snatching an evil stone said to contain the power of otherworldly demons from her father's study, she headed toward the enemy ranks and was never heard from again. |summon = All people bear some sort of regret in their lives. I have discarded my ideals, and forgotten my feelings...but I shall never regret it! |fusion = Oh...why does it hurt so? What do you want from me? No...I cannot hold back my true feelings... |evolution = Hope and despair...both have become my strength. Now I am free! | hp_base = 4990 |atk_base = 2198 |def_base = 1975 |rec_base = 1799 | hp_lord = 6559 |atk_lord = 2735 |def_lord = 2485 |rec_lord = 2233 | hp_anima = 7451 |rec_anima = 1995 |atk_breaker = 2973 |def_breaker = 2247 |def_guardian = 2723 |rec_guardian = 2114 |def_oracle = 2366 |rec_oracle = 2590 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Scorpio's Guidance |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 20% boost to OD fill rate & 100% boost to Atk against afflicted foes |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Thunder Avalanche |bbdescription = 14 combo Thunder attack on all foes, high probable Weak, Sick effects, adds probable Weak, Sick effects to attack for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict ailments, adds 18% chance to inflict ailments & fills 8% of OD gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Grim Vestalia |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage and damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & probable status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns |sbbnote = 90% boost to Spark damage, 160% boost to Atk against afflicted foes, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to reflect Injury, Weak, Sick |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Xervnos |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage and Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 130% boost to Spark damage, fills 5-8 BC, 300% boost to Atk against afflicted foes |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Ideals and Despair |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 40715 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Radia3 }}